One Shot Sólo en mi mente
by HannaAsukaLangley
Summary: Ideas que vinieron como inspiración y me gustaría compartírlas :3
1. Sólo en mi mente One Shot

**One Shot =Sólo en mi mente=**

Apenas puedo moverme, por algún motivo no siento mucho de mí; escucho un sonido, más bien un zumbido. Trato de abrir los ojos pero me cuesta mucho trabajo. Una figura borrosa está a mi lado, en cuanto voltea a verme sale gritando algo; de manera inmediata se presentan muchas personas vestidas de blanco y comienzan a revisarme, me ponen una luz que me deja un poco cegado al momento. Comienzo a abrir los ojos un poco más, es una habitación blanca con bastante iluminada.

Un hombre vestido de traje y con lentes entra corriendo y me abraza, me pide que lo perdone que no sabía que era yo. ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Dónde estoy? Pero lo más importante ¿quién soy?

Uno de los hombres que esta vestido de blanco le comunica al hombre que me abraza que debido al traumatismo craneal tengo amnesia pero no saben qué tan dañado puedo estar. No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dicen, pero el hombre que me abrazó comienza a llorar, me toma de la mano y me ruega perdón. No sé qué pasa, no entiendo nada, perdón por qué.

Me duele la cabeza, por fin puedo mover mis manos y presiono mi cráneo con ellas; el dolor es inmenso; no encuentro las respuestas y lo último de ronda en mi mente es obscuridad en forma de una densa neblina. Me cuesta trabajo respirar, la desesperación se apodera de mí, quiero salir, yo… hay alguien en mi mente. Se reflejan unos bellos ojos azules: son como un resplandeciente amanecer pero están llenos de lágrimas, escucho un nombre pero suena más como un susurro. Debo saber si esa persona está bien; las personas de blanco me sujetan y me pinchan con algo: un líquido comienza a entrar en mi brazo y de pronto siento como todo mi cuerpo se va relajando…

Todos empiezan a irse, llevándose al hombre de lentes. Él no deja de pedirme perdón; dice que por su culpa estoy así, que no se dio cuenta que él era yo… no sé a qué se refiere. El dolor de cabeza no disminuye, tengo tanto miedo que me cuesta trabajo respirar, no debieron dejarme solo.

La puerta comienza a abrirse pausadamente: es una chica, esta vendada. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Bueno, está en mejores condiciones que yo, que tengo diversos aparatos conectados a mí. Puedo moverme pero lo que sea que me metieron no me permite hacerlo libremente.

Me pregunta con una voz apenas audible si estoy bien, esa frase se escucha como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse. Mi cabeza da vueltas, esta chica no deja de llamar mi atención, es como si tuviera un lado mágico o misterioso. Siento como si mi cabeza estuviera bajo el agua pero puedo respirar bien. Ella mantiene la mirada en el piso, ¿por qué no quiere verme? Su presencia me calma, como si todo fuera a estar bien, ni siquiera se quién soy. No puedo contestar su pregunta, las palabras no salen de mi boca.

Levanta la mirada tímidamente: esos ojos, son los mismos que se esconden en mi penumbra, ¿tiene los ojos húmedos? ¿Le habré hecho algo? No me gusta verla así, apuesto a que si sonriera se vería más hermosa de lo que es. Su cabellera negra es enigmática, su piel se ve tan suave y tersa, tiene unas pequeñas pecas que cubren parte de sus mejillas: es adorable, se ve tan linda. Algo me dice que ella fue lo último que vi antes que la obscuridad carcomiera mi mente y el dolor de cabeza se desvanece. Como si fuera mi principio y mi final.

Todo pareciera que no recordar nada es bueno, pues siento que estoy ganando al poder verla de cerca. Me agradece por rescatarla y se culpa: _"Si no me hubiera molestado contigo habría puesto más atención al ataque del akuma y no estarías así. No recuerdas nada y todo es mi culpa"_ ¿Qué necedad de decir que tienen la culpa? Por lo que dijo, si fui causante de sus lágrimas y lo sigo haciendo. Apenas termina de hablar sus bellos ojos se inundan de un caudal de lágrimas contenidas. ¡Demonios! Aun cuando llora es hermosa.

Verla me hace feliz, no sé por qué, no sé quién es, no sé por qué el sólo hecho de verla hace que mi corazón se oprima en un rápido latir dentro de mi pecho. ¿Quién eres hermosa chica, que hace que mi cabeza y corazón entonen una melodía por ti? ¿Cómo es que nos conocemos? Me desespera más no conocerte, si tan solo mi mente comenzara a aclararse para saber quiénes somos.

 _"_ _Adrien, perdóname"_ un susurro ahogado sale de sus labios ¿Quién es Adrien? ¿Por qué debe perdonarte? Se nota que no eres capaz de hacer nada malo, ¿por qué ese Adrien te culparía de algo? La bella chica de cabellos azabaches toma mi mano con fuerza _"Adrien por favor, perdóname"_ Yo… ¿soy Adrien?

Esta frustración de no recordar nada, de no recordarla; comienza a molestarme. El dolor de cabeza vuelve y más grave, cada vez que trato de rememorar algo inicia esta agonía. ¡¿Qué demonios me pasó?!

Verla tan asustada y afligida me mata, algo dentro de mí me dice que ha pasado por peores cosas y ha sabido manejarlo, como si el mundo tratara de tirarla, pero ella jamás lo ha permitido. ¡Vamos recuerdos! ¡Dejen de esconderse, sé que están ahí! No puedo contestarle, mi voz no sale; lo he intentado pero no puedo. No sé cómo hacerlo.

Mi cuerpo por inercia me pide sentirla más. Nuestros dedos entrelazados no son suficientes. Coloca mi mano en su mejilla, de verdad es tan suave su piel. Con mi pulgar limpio las lágrimas de su mejilla; eso hace que por un segundo algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios.

No sé por qué pero de verdad necesito tenerla más cerca, el líquido que me dieron está comenzando a vencerme y me está dando sueño. Tal vez cuando despierte ella ya no esté aquí, algo me dice que el hombre que me abrazó no me dejara volver a verla. No me puedo despedir de esta bella aparición, es mi perdición. Sus orbes lapislázuli devoran todo lo malo que hay en mi alma me hace sentir bien tenerla aquí. No quiero un momento, quiero varios, quiero experimentar más con ella, sólo con ella. Ignoro como se llama este sentimiento que le da calidez a mi alma el hecho de sentirla mía aunque sea un instante, no puedo decirle que ella puede tomar lo que sea de mí, yo le daré todo de mi ser.

Mi corazón no deja de latir, arriesgaré todo; no importa lo que pase. Ella se acerca un poco más, esto es perfecto. Con ayuda de mi otra mano tomo su rostro y lo acerco al mío. Nuestros labios comienzan a sentir una ligera calidez, tan dulce e indescriptible. Esto es lo que necesitaba, su respiración uniéndose a la mía, quiero beber su alma, por fin esos labios color cereza calman mi ser, estoy perdiendo el conocimiento, no quiero soltarla.

–Me alegra que estés bien, Marinette.

Al fin pude hablar…


	2. Acaso ¿eres tú? One Shot

**=One Shot= ¿Acaso… eres tú?**

La rutina de Marinette se había visto modificada desde hacía unas semanas. La razón: aparecía una flor diferente con una nota que tenía escrita una frase, todos los días en su pupitre. Al principio pensó que era un lindo detalle, pero ahora era una obsesión. Por más que investigaba no tenía respuesta ¿qué pasó?

Hacía unos días, llegó un nuevo estudiante a un grado superior y desde el momento que la vio en el patio durante el receso; el chico se presentó ante ella y le dijo lo linda que era, al principio eso le pareció extraño pero el chico no era grosero al contrario era bastante atento con ella. Alya parecía aprobar esos encuentros durante los descansos pues desaparecía y los dejaba solos. Unos días después comenzaron a dejar las flores.

Marinette, de manera inocente, pensó que eran del nuevo chico pero este se negó. Alya la convenció que era un admirador secreto que estaba celoso de su nueva "amistad" con el recién llegado, por lo que comenzaron descartando a los chicos del salón: uno a uno se negaba y el último a investigar era Adrien.

El corazón de la azabache latió cuando el parecía la respuesta pero todo se fue a la borda cuando ella llegó, la flor estaba en su lugar y Adrien iba ingresando al salón… así que debía capturar _in fraganti_ a quien dejaba ese detalle.

Así todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano, recién abrían la escuela, subía corriendo a su aula para ver que la flor ya estaba en su lugar…

\- Relájate Marinette, qué tal y es un bromista. –dijo Alya mientras estaban en la biblioteca –Ok, yo te di la idea del admirador secreto, pero… ¿qué tal y están jugando contigo? Por cierto… ¿hay algún avance con el chico nuevo?

\- Pues… me invitó al cine este fin de semana pero no lo sé siento que es muy apresurado, además es mayor y…

\- Y deja de poner pretextos –interrumpió la chica de lentes. –Es bastante lindo, es muy educado y obvio te trata como princesa, ¿por qué no aceptas?

\- Alya ya sabes por quién. –contestó la ojiazul.

\- Marinette, debes diferenciar entre un amor platónico y un verdadero romance. ¿cómo te vas a enamorar si no sabes que sientes?

\- Pero yo…

\- Nada Marinette, no puedes cruzar dos palabras con… Adrien –susurró Alya –Ok sabes hasta de qué color es su ropa interior pero no sabes que es lo que piensa o siente. Amiga debes analizarlo.

Las palabras dichas por Alya resonaron en la mente de la ojiazul todo el día. Durante todo el tiempo que Adrien había estado en la escuela, apenas y habían cruzado palabra, al menos ya no se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba con él, pero no podía quedarse enfrascada en eso. Eso definitivamente no era amor.

Al final de las clases, le tocó quedarse a acomodar el material del laboratorio de química y mientras esperaba a que se enjuagaran los vasos de precipitado se quedó perdida observando el girasol que le habían dejado esa mañana, estaba atado con un gran moño de seda color rosa.

Tanta era su obsesión que había comprado un libro de Floriografía, "el idioma de las flores"; después de una larga búsqueda por internet se enteró que durante el S. XIX las parejas no podían verse y hablar libremente entonces crearon un sistema de mensajes por medio de las flores que enviaban. El girasol significaba _"Admiración"._ Las flores que le habían enviado tenían mensajes parecidos " _Amarte me hace feliz", "lazos de amor" "verdadero amor", "Tristeza por el amor sin esperanza"…_

\- Girasol –habló en voz alta la ojiazul –Si me pudieras decir quién te dejo en mis manos…

\- Probablemente perdería el encanto del mensaje.

Marinette volteó a ver al dueño de esas palabras y era el modelo que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

\- Me asustaste, ¿se te olvidó algo? –preguntó Marinette volviendo a meter la flor en su mochila.

\- No, pero recordé que eras la encargada del laboratorio y espere a que todos se fueran… ¿Aún tienes curiosidad por las flores? –el modelo se acercó a donde estaba la azabache.

\- Ah… este… sí; la verdad sí.

\- Y ¿qué harías si tuvieras delante de ti al culpable?

\- Pues preguntarle el motivo, y… bueno tal vez yo soy la que está obsesionada con esto, pero el "culpable" debe ser alguien muy interesante y enigmático… me encantaría conocerlo.

\- Y a mí me encantaría saber todo lo que pasa por esta hermosa mente. –el rubio le dio un beso en la frente.

\- A-Adr-Adrien…

\- Descubrir ese misterio tan mágico que eres –deslizó sus manos en la cintura de la chica –la razón por la que me siento mareado y me falta el aire cuando debo hablar contigo. –atrajo hacia si el cuerpo tembloroso de la ojiazul. –no sabes cuánto amo todas tus curvas –pasando sus manos por la espalda de una nerviosa Marinette. –Cuantas veces debo decirte

\- Adri…

\- Que adoro tus bellas y perfectas imperfecciones–el rubio le dio una ligera mordida en el cuello que la hizo soltar un gemido –Eres mi peor distracción y arriesgaré todo al decirlo pero… dame todo de ti y yo te daré todo de mi…

Marinette reconoció todas las palabras dichas por el modelo, eran las mismas de las notas, en el mismo orden que las había recibido…

\- Tú eres…

\- Acertaste –Adrien le guiño el ojo para después abrazarla fuertemente y tomar su nuca para atraerla en un beso pasional, sentía como sus respiraciones se mezclaban e iniciaban una arritmia cada vez que el metía la lengua dentro de la boca de la joven que seguía impactada ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Se separaron por falta de aire…

\- Pero, yo te vi, y las flores ya estaban…

\- Jamás pensaste que las dejaba después de clases. Sé lo que sientes por mi desde hace mucho, pero me considero un cazador y me gusta jugar con mi presa. –Adrien volvió a abrazar a la chica. –Pero ese tipo quiso intervenir y tenía que llamar tu atención y lo logré… ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

\- ¿A qué?

\- A mi propuesta: yo te entregaré todo de mí si tú me das todo de ti.

\- Pero no nos conocemos bien…

\- Deja de poner pretextos, lo divertido será saber lo que hay aquí –volvió a besar la frente de la chica –y aquí –entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y los puso sobre su corazón. –Eres la única que me hace perder la respiración. No sabes cuan enamorado estoy de ti… –La volvió a besar, pero esta vez de un modo más dulce.

\- Pe-pero yo…

\- Si te sigues negando voy a tener que seguirte cazando y sólo harás que la espera desate muchas cosas más… –El joven la soltó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta –Piénsalo cuanto quieras… yo te esperaré.

Cuando el salió, la ojiazul se pellizco el brazo para ver que todo era realidad… Adrien Agreste estaba enamorado de ella… ¿cuál debía ser su respuesta?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si gracias a este ne shot nació mi otro fanfic.


	3. El mejor regalo One Shot

=One Shot= El mejor regalo.

Mientras la nieve caía sobre la capital francesa, los alumnos del Colegio François Dupoint se despedían antes de dar inicio a sus vacaciones de fin de año. Una chica morena empujaba a su amiga, una chica de bellos ojos azules…

\- ¡Vamos Marinette! No lo volverás a ver hasta después de año nuevo –amenazaba Alya a su amiga que se resistía a acercarse al modelo que hablaba con Nino.

– ¡No Alya! No le va a gustar. Mejor ya vámonos.

Como pudo, Alya arrastró a Marinette hasta donde Adrien, la adoración de la ojiazul, quien conversaba con Nino. La pelinegra estaba a espaldas del chico de ojos verdes, tratando de huir pero su amiga la tomaba del brazo con fuerza para que no se escapara.

\- ¡Adrien! Oye, Marinette quiere hablar contigo. –comentó un poco desesperada la joven con lentes.

\- Te escucho, Marinette. –El modelo volteó a ver a su compañera.

\- A-Adri-Adrien yo…

\- ¡Quítate! –Chloé apareció entre el cuarteto para empujar a Marinette – ¡Adribu! ¡Vamos a esquiar a Aspen en año nuevo! –La rubia se abrazó del ojiverde.

\- ¡No me puedo distraer un poco que inmediatamente apareces! –Lila apareció para abrazar al modelo –Adri, mi familia va a ir a la Toscana, lejos de este lugar tan frío, podríamos estar los dos muy juntitos.

\- Ah… eh… Lila, Chloé; yo estaba hablando con…

Adrien volteó a buscar a Marinette pero ella ya había desaparecido. Mientras era opacada por la rubia y castaña, la chica de ojos color cielo tomó a su amiga y se fue de aquélla escena. Estaba siendo regañada por su amiga por haberse ido y no pelear con esas princesas, sencillamente Marinette no tenía ganas de reñir; aunque estaba sumamente molesta con ella misma.

Era fácil pelear contra akumas, crear planes para proteger la ciudad, mostrarse como la heroína salvadora de París pero no lograba decir una frase coherente delante de Adrien. Alya vio el rostro lleno de frustración de su amiga y decidió no hurgar más en el tema.

Durante casi toda la tarde se la pasaron visitando tiendas para darse ideas de sus compras navideñas, por lo que siguieron paseando un rato…

\- ¿De verdad no se lo vas a dar? Gastaste mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en hacerlo. –comentó Alya mientras daba una mordida a su crepa.

\- Es que… es algo tan pequeño e insignificante. Tú lo escuchaste, Lila y Chloé lo invitaron a viajes y de seguro le compraran cosas carísimas… esto es tan… sencillo. –Marinette sacó de su mochila un pequeño paquete envuelto con un papel de tonos negros con un moño verde.

\- Mari, él no lo rechazaría. ¿Acaso nunca vas a atreverte a hablar con él? ¿Nunca vas a decirle lo que sientes? –Alya tomó el hombro de su amiga, si bien ya no era tan tímida como cuando la conoció el tema del modelo era punto y aparte, había pasado tiempo desde que lo conocieron y la azabache seguía sin poder conversar fluidamente con él.

\- Lo lamento Alya, me acompañaste a comprar los materiales pero creo que fue una pérdida de tiempo, de verdad lo siento. –contestó melancólicamente Marinette.

\- Claro que no –suspiró pesadamente la morena –Sólo tú puedes combatir esa timidez, te hace lucir tierna pero no puedes seguir así, debes hacer las cosas.

\- Lo siento Alya. –Marinette bajo la mirada para no toparse con los ojos llenos de juicio de su amiga, era verdad lo que decía pero cuando Adrien estaba con ella se paralizaba y su mente quedaba en blanco.

Las chicas se despidieron en el Puente de las Artes. Marinette vio como las luces de las calles comenzaban a iluminar todo el lugar. Sin duda la época navideña en la ciudad del amor era uno de los mejores eventos, el ambiente se llenaba de los mejores sentimientos existentes: amor y amistad. La azabache se quedó un rato viendo el río casi congelado tratando de acallar sus pensamientos que solo le repetían _"si hubieras"_.

\- No te preocupes Marinette, se lo podrás dar cuando regreses a clases –comentó Tikki asomando su cabecita desde la bolsa de la ojiazul.

\- ¡Me da tanta frustración! ¡Qué tan difícil es decir: Adrien te hice un regalo de Navidad! ¡Por favor acéptalo!

\- Pues si me lo das, lo aceptaré gustoso.

Marinette volteó a ver al dueño de la voz que escuchó a sus espaldas, era el mismo chico de quien estaba hablando, el modelo que lucía un abrigo negro de alta calidad que sólo hacía relucir se cabello dorado y sus dulces ojos esmeralda. Era el final para la azabache, quería huir pero ¿a dónde? Su kwami se había escondido otra vez en su bolsa, ahora ¿qué iba a hacer?

\- A-Adrien yo… tu… ehm…

\- Alya me mandó un mensaje, me dijo que querías hablar conmigo y terminé una sesión fotográfica cerca; así que… ¿de qué querías hablar antes que nos interrumpieran? –la mirada tan cálida del chico hacía que la sangre subiera a la cabeza de Marinette sentía que las piernas le fallaban, qué más daba, lo peor que podía pasar era que él la rechazara…

\- Yo… te hice esto. –La ojiazul extendió el paquete que llevaba en las manos.

Adrien lo tomó y preguntó a la chica si podía abrirlo, torpemente la azabache asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Con cuidado, el modelo retiró el envoltorio y se encontraba una bufanda negra con huellitas verdes; Marinette no sabía por qué había elegido esos colores pero sentía que lucirían bien en el modelo.

\- ¡Es hermosa Marinette! ¿La hiciste tú? –la joven afirmó –Es el primer regalo que alguien hace a mano para mí. ¿Puedo ponérmela?

\- Ah… ehm… si, si tu quieres.

\- Ya sé que lo hará un mejor regalo.

Adrien extendió la bufanda, acercó a la chica y pasó por el cuello de ambos el bello bordado. Después abrazó por la cintura a Marinette, colocó su mejilla junto a la de la ojiazul para después tomar una _selfie_ con su celular.

\- ¡Ahora sí, es un excelente recuerdo! –comentó el modelo desatando la bufanda y alejándose un poco. –Gracias Marinette. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún lugar en Noche Buena?

\- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó la azabache.

\- Si, como mi regalo de Navidad para ti. Es una cita, Marinette, pasaré por ti temprano. Debo irme.

El chico se despidió para salir corriendo; la joven de ojos azules lo agradeció porque estaba tan sonrojada y nerviosa que no creía aún esas palabras, ahora si las piernas no soportaron y sintió como si se derritiera. Adrien calculó la distancia para salir de la visión de la joven, sacó su celular.

\- ¡Oh my Lady! Luces irresistible. Solo saber que ese rubor es causado por mí, me hace querer comerte lentamente. ¡Si supieras cuan enamorado estoy de ti! Pero como buen cazador… me gusta jugar con mi presa. –exclamó el chico mientras observaba la fotografía que acababa de tomar donde la mirada de sorpresa de la chica contrastaba con el tono rojizo de sus mejillas. –Voy a hacer que me dejes probar esos rosados y dulces labios ¡Tú serás mi mejor regalo Marinette!


	4. Noche sideral

=Noche sideral=

La noche se hacía cada vez más fría conforme iba avanzando el tiempo. Tal vez no había sido la mejor idea ir a acampar a finales de invierno pero toda la clase de Marketing, había sido invitada a asistir voluntaria y forzosamente a ese experimento hecho por el profesor titular y asesor de la carrera de publicidad en la Universidad de París.

Estaban en una zona elevada de La Boissière-École. Todos los alumnos de la clase 204 de Marketing debían ir a la mitad del bosque, "discutir" sobre una campaña para llamar a la concientización del medio ambiente y poder observar la lluvia de estrellas que sucedería esa madrugada.

Ninguno quería usar su tarde del lunes para ir a ver estrellas pero después del movimiento de persuasión del profesor… (Bajar tres puntos sobre calificación final), aceptaron. Habían sido citados a las ocho de la noche en las puertas de la Universidad para abordar el autobús, llevarlos al bosque donde pasarían la noche y regresarían a la mañana siguiente.

Cargaban consigo casas de campaña, bolsas de dormir, algunos bocadillos, lámparas, juegos y cosas para distraerse; si iban a perder el tiempo, al menos que fuera entretenido.

—¡Hey Brid! Traje sándwiches, sodas y frituras. ¿Qué trajiste? —Preguntó una joven de cabellos dorados.

—Cupcakes, chocolate en mi termo, mi bolsa de dormir, una manta y la pila para mi celular y Tablet. —afirmó la joven de cabellos negros.

—¡Yay! Menos mal que pensaste en la batería. También traje mi casa de campaña, bolsa de dormir y obvio vamos a dormir juntas… a menos que se te ocurra compartir tu bolsa de dormir con Félix. —comentó la rubia.

—¡Allegra!

Bridgette se ruborizó ante las palabras de su amiga. Por inercia volteó a ver dónde se encontraba el hijo del matrimonio Agreste. El joven ya no era tan antipático y grosero como cuando ingresaron a la Facultad, era un poco más extrovertido y se llevaba especialmente bien con Mercury; de hecho era uno de los pocos emocionados en ir a esa excursión.

Habían entrado a su segundo año universitario en septiembre, Bridgette seguía perdidamente enamorada de Félix, pero había bajado un poco la intensidad en cuanto sus intentos de demostrar su afecto. Ya no lo perseguía por todo el campus o incluso por las calles de París, además que él le había dicho que le gustaba alguien más.

Cuando escuchó eso, sintió que su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos, pero no se daría por vencida. Si algún día podía obtener el afecto del chico sería algo muy bueno por lo que trataría de llevarse bien con él y al menos entrar en su círculo de amistades. Así es, ella sola se _friendzoneaba_ , pero quería estar cerca; aun cuando él estuviera con alguien más.

Recordó el día en que Félix se lo dijo, había sido tan amable que ni siquiera pudo echarle la culpa de algo. Cuando ella le iba a entregar una carta con su declaración a los pies de la Torre Eiffel, él volteó y cortésmente le comentó que había alguien que le interesaba así que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos de ese modo.

Félix tomó delicadamente su mano y le dio un beso en los nudillos, explicándole sus esperanzas para que ella conociera a alguien que la apreciara por su verdadera valía. Bridgette mostró una sonrisa un poco triste, tenía ganas de llorar pero tras la gentileza del joven, soportó. Agradeció sus deseos y lo felicitó por sus sentimientos hacia alguien. Salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Saludó a sus padres, que trabajaban en la pastelería y subió a toda velocidad a su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Tikki escuchó sus sollozos, sin embargo no le dijo nada; ella debía sacar todo el dolor que había en su corazón, al menos había sido una cortesía de Félix cortarle esos sentimientos no correspondidos.

Ya no soportaba más estar en su alcoba por lo que fue a patrullar, aún tenía a flor de piel el sufrimiento por su rechazo lo que la lanzó a la Torre Eiffel, el viento calmaría su corazón. Las luces de la ciudad, se le hacían tan opacas, el ruido era hostil, incluso si Kalen mandaba un akuma no se sentía en condiciones para combatirlo.

Se abrazaba tratando de relajarse en la cima de la Torre, la insomne noche obscura solo causaba que desechara interminables suspiros. Hubiera querido que Félix la tratara mal, que la ofendiera, que la insultara vilmente para que de algún modo le doliera menos el rechazo. Podría decir cómo fue que se enamoró de un idiota como él… pero no fue así. Estaba en el límite, al borde del abismo.

—¡Oh pero que bella aparición esta delante de mí! La luna se siente intimidada ante la presencia de tan bella mujer que en reposo sólo deja que sus bellas y delineadas facciones atrapen los ojos que furtivamente la vislumbran. —Apareció Black Cat, en su cita usual, llevando una rosa roja como todas las noches ofreciéndosela a Ladybug. — La rosa se sonroja ante tus labios carmín, _darling_.

—Hoy no estoy de buen humor para tus palabras de azúcar, Cat. Hoy… hoy no estoy de humor para nadie. —Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro que hasta a ella la sorprendió.

—¿Qué te pasa, _honey_? Luces… triste. —preguntó el joven con traje felino sentándose a lado de la chica.

Ladybug no tenía ganas de explicarle además que no tenía la suficiente confianza para decirle sus secretos, por lo que cortó la conversación y se fue a patrullar. Aquélla rutina se repitió constantemente. Rechazando a Black Cat y tratando de evitar a Félix. No se sentía con fuerzas para verlo con una chica que no fuera ella.

Con el apoyo de Allegra y Claude, quien había aceptado que no estaba enamorado de ella; había salido de esa depresión y aceptado que en el juego del amor a veces se gana y se pierde, es todo o nada; pero aún podría salir airosa de esa situación.

Llegaron a la zona de camping, pasadas las nueve de la noche. Encendieron las lámparas recargables cuya luz duraría unas siete horas. Comenzaron a construir sus casas de campaña, algunos otros pusieron música y antes que lo esperaran, aquello se convirtió en una fiesta.

Hasta el profesor olvidó el "motivo del viaje"; cantaron, bailaron y compartieron sus alimentos. Cuando el frío se hizo más evidente, optaron por arroparse los unos con los otros y cerca de la una de la mañana comenzaron a contar relatos de terror. Debían estar despiertos hasta las dos y media, cuando comenzaría la lluvia de estrellas, pero el frío no los estaba ayudando.

—Debemos hacer algo o me voy a terminar durmiendo. —bostezó Allegra, quien se acurrucó a Bridgette, quien a pesar de estar acostumbrada a desvelarse para patrullar, el sueño la estaba venciendo.

—¿Qué se te ocurre Aly? —preguntó Mercury frotándose los ojos para tratar de despertar.

—¿Y si jugamos a algo? —sugirió Félix.

—¡Si! ¡Si, vamos a jugar! Déjenme pensar…—Allegra soltó una fingida risa malvada. — ¡Ya sé! ¡Verdad o reto!

—¡Uy! Eso sí me agrada. —comentó Claude. —Nada mejor que saber sus sucios secretos.

Alice, una chica de la clase, tomó una de las botellas que llevaban y la colocó en el suelo; a quien le apuntara la tapa de la botella debía elegir a alguien para que otra persona contara una verdad o cumpliera un reto. Uno a uno fue diciendo algún secreto vergonzoso o cumpliendo algún reto absurdo. Después de algunos intentos la tapa apuntó a Allegra.

—Ok, ok. Ya sé quién será mi víctima. —volteó la rubia a ver a sus compañeros. —¡Félix! ¡¿Verdad o reto?!

—Reto.

—Te reto a que beses a Bridgette.

Eso ocasionó que la pelinegra se sobresaltara y el joven Agreste abriera los ojos perplejo ante la petición de la bronceada.

—Ahm, yo creo que…

—Es un reto, Agreste. —intervino la rubia. —Besa a mi amiga.

—Si Félix. Sólo es un beso. —comentó otro de sus compañeros empujándolo frente a Bridgette.

Comenzaron a corear al unísono "Beso", repitiendo la palabra constantemente. Los obligaron a ponerse de pie y estaban a escasos centímetros del otro. Todos sabían que Félix era el _crush_ de Bridgette y pensaban que la estaban ayudando a acercarse al hijo de la casa Agreste.

Esa situación era como un mal chiste para Bridgette, al fin estaba tan cerca de darle un beso al chico que la enamoró a primera vista.

Se había preguntado por muchas semanas, como se sentiría el roce de sus labios sobre los de ella, su respiración entremezclándose con la suya y contornear su rostro lentamente con sus dedos que terminaría enredando en su cabello.

Cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración.

El joven de cabellos rubios, se resistía ante los empujones de sus compañeros, tratando de no acercarse tanto a la pequeña chica que tenía delante de él.

Bridgette al fin tenía una oportunidad después de año y medio de conocerse. Podía tener su anhelado beso, podía al fin estar cerca de él, podría tener lo que siempre quiso, antes que la otra chica que ahora poseía el corazón de Félix se lo quitara…

—No.

Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros e incluso a Félix. Bridgette sonrió tranquilamente.

¿Por qué rechazarlo?

Porque no era suyo. La chica que lo había enamorado, lo hizo por las buenas. NO le iba a quitar nada, porque el joven no era una propiedad, un objeto que podía esconder de los demás aislándolo para su uso. Era una persona que sentía y pensaba por sí misma. No había necesidad de obligarlo a que la besara, él ya había dictado el veredicto seis meses atrás: No sentía nada por ella.

—Bridgette. —Exclamó preocupada la rubia. —No es como si quisiera burlarme de ti.

—Lo entiendo pero…

La tonada de su celular interrumpió el momento, haciendo que la joven se excusara pues debía contestar la llamada, ya que podrían ser sus padres que estaban preocupados por ella.

Se alejó de sus compañeros, llevándose consigo la manta y dirigiéndose a una parte más elevada, para tener mejor recepción de señal.

—Gracias por salvarme, Tikki. —dijo la joven una vez alejada del grupo.

—Pensé que era la mejor forma en que podría ayudarte a salir de ese aprieto. —La kwami sacó su cabecita de entre el abrigo de la pelinegra; ella fue quien había hecho sonar el gadget que se encontraba en la bolsa interna. —Sé que no lo hizo con mala intención pero creo que a Allegra se le fue un poco la mano.

—Dicen que las peores cosas se hacen con las mejores intenciones y aquí tenemos una prueba. Aunque me sirvió para darme cuenta que no puedo seguir persiguiendo a Félix, debo avanzar.

—Eso es lo mejor Bridgette. —Aconsejó la kwami. —Claude lo hizo y creo que ahora está entendiéndose con Allegra, tal vez tú encuentres a alguien destinado para ti.

—Tienes razón.

Se sentó en el suelo y se recargo en un tronco que yacía en el suelo. Fijo su mirada en el cielo nocturno, que estaba limpio y permitía que las estrellas brillaran tintineantes en el firmamento. París al ser "La ciudad luz", jamás se podían ver espectáculos como ese, primero por la contaminación y segundo por todas las luces que iluminaban la megalópolis.

En medio del bosque, lejos de los edificios, permitía una retrospectiva en las personas, un momento para dejar de pensar y sentir un poco más.

¿Por qué aferrarse a Félix?

Independientemente de su físico, le gustaba su voz, sus modales, su intelecto. La forma en como pensaba y daba a conocer sus puntos de vista. Tanta seguridad la hacía tartamudear, que su corazón latiera arrítmicamente, él era único.

Pero visto desde otra perspectiva, Black Cat también lo era. De hecho se sentía mal por hablarle de forma tan grosera cuando él siempre la había tratado tan bien. ¿Qué chico le llevaría una rosa todas las noches? Él la protegía aún a costa de su propia seguridad, ella era su prioridad.

No entendía al corazón.

—¿Qué opinas de Black Cat? —preguntó Bridgette a su kwami.

—Que le gustas mucho.

—Si lo rechazo es porque creo que está enamorado de Ladybug, no de Bridgette Cheng. Aunque no puedo negar que tiene todo lo que me gusta: un caballero inteligente seguro de sí mismo. Si me agrada pero…

—Le sigues dando prioridad a Félix. —interrumpió la kwami.

—Tal vez. Supongo que en una parte de mi mente aun espero que algo me una a Félix, pero sin duda, si Félix no existiera, creo que le daría una oportunidad Black Cat.

Tikki guardo su risa, ¿cómo explicarle que la familia Agreste era la guardiana del Miraculous de la pantera negra? Félix era Black Cat y viceversa. La kwami solo suspiro con lo divertida que era esa situación.

De pronto se escucharon las hojas secas crujir detrás de la joven, instintivamente se puso en guardia.

—¿Bridgette?

¿Por qué cuando trataba de arrancárselo del corazón aparecía constantemente para recordarle que jamás podría escapar de sus sentimientos por él?

—¿Qué pasa, Félix? —dijo la joven tratando de relajarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en tono intranquilo el rubio. —Estabas demorándote y los demás comenzaron a preocuparse.

—Oh, sip… me quede conversando un poco con mi mamá. Se altera un poco cuando salgo por las noches.

—Ni que lo digas, mi madre es igual. —Félix esbozó una sonrisa al recordar lo sobreprotectora que era su mamá. —Regresemos, ya apagaron las lámparas para ver la lluvia de estrellas.

—Ahm… de hecho creo que me quedaré un rato aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Bridgette se quedó pensando una excusa a evitar regresar a donde estaban sus compañeros y que la vieran como una perdedora. —Desde aquí se ven mejor las estrellas y desde el campamento no se ve tan bien.

Félix levantó la vista hacia el firmamento y en efecto; las copas de los árboles estaban más separadas y permitían una completa perspectiva, sin embargo el lugar era pequeño como para que los 20 alumnos de la clase y sus casas de campaña, pudieran establecerse ahí.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Bridgette suspiro ante la idea que el rubio se fuera y la dejara a solas, hasta que vio que el joven se sentaba en el tronco donde ella estaba recargada.

—Creo que es hora que hablemos, Bridgette. —Félix dio unas palmaditas al tronco como una invitación para que ella tomara asiento. —Has estado evitándome estos seis meses y aunque lo dudes, no es de mi agrado.

—Yo… no creo que sea buena compañía, además no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Bridgette. —Suspiró el rubio —Debemos que hablar y sabes sobre qué tema.

—Ya lo entendí, Félix. No es necesario que lo recuerde, ya… estoy bien. Mi corazón y sentimientos no te alcanzaron y los de alguien más sí, soy la que sobra en ese cuadro.

—¿No te interesa saber quién es esa chica?

¿Interesarle? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso era una forma de torturarla? Si se enteraba de quien era esa chica, se la pasaría comparándose con ella, viendo sus errores para convencerse del por qué Félix no la eligió.

—No, gracias. Conociéndote, ella debe ser alguien excepcional.

—Pues, la verdad es que sí. Es una chica perfecta: segura de sí misma, no le teme a nada, siempre sabe salir de los problemas, es bellísima pero no alardea de eso, es delicada pero a la vez es fuerte. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de…

Durante esa descripción Bridgette le dio la espalda, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, evitando que su voz se rompiera al momento de hablar para detener esa horrible escena.

—Por favor detente. Creí que podría aguantarlo, pero —Se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas —debo superarte, debo liberarme de lo que siento, le ordené a mi corazón que te dejara ir pero no puedo. Perdón, perdón pero no quiero saber que alguien más tiene tu corazón, no quiero saberlo, no quiero…

—Siempre debes hacer las cosas tan difíciles. —Félix la jaló del brazo, la sentó en sus piernas y tomando su torso en un fuerte abrazo. —¿De quién crees que estaba hablando? Obvio era de ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto es otro reto? —comentó entre gimoteos Bridgette.

Eso era lo último que faltaba, que Allegra hubiera cambiado el juego y ahora el reto era hacerle creer que Félix si sentía algo por ella. Estaba comenzando a dudar de la amistad de Allegra. Eso parecía una broma de mal gusto… y cruel.

—Te di seis meses, ¡seis! Pero pareciera que te importó poco; pensé que al decirte que no te quería, sólo sacarías ese lado tan necio tuyo y harías lo que fuera para estar a mi lado, _Darling._

"¿ _Darling?_ " "¡¿ _Darling_?!" Sólo había una persona en el mundo que la llamaba de ese modo y en ese tono…

—¿Black… Cat?

— _Honey_ , tú eres mi bella dama, pero creo que ser sutil contigo no funciona.

Era demasiada información para una sola noche: ¡Félix estaba enamorado de ella! ¡Félix era Black Cat!... ¡Él sabía que ella era Ladybug! ¡¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta de eso?! ¡¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a eso?! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

Félix le explicó que hacía unos ocho meses; estaba planteándose darse una oportunidad con Bridgette pero eso quería decir decirle adiós a su primer amor: Ladybug. Aunque eso había sido difícil pues durante la pelea contra el akuma esa misma noche, la heroína había sido herida, aun cuando Black Cat estaba preocupado por su estado, la chica lo rechazaba como siempre y logró escabullirse después de purificar al akuma.

Sin embargo la joven había bajado la guardia por lo que no había sido tan cuidadosa al retirarse del campo de batalla. Black la siguió preocupado, porque ella fuera a desmayarse. La vio llegar a la azotea de la Panadería Cheng y vio como una luz rosácea cubrió la habitación y comprobó su teoría: Bridgette y Ladybug eran la misma persona.

Había notado las similitudes, pero no daba crédito a que fuera verdad. Se planteó decírselo de frente, pero comenzó a pensar que tal vez no era tan buena idea. A ella le gustaba Félix, pero no le gustaba Black Cat por lo que del mismo modo que él se enamoró de ambas… ella debía aceptar su lado "felino".

Por lo que daba su mejor esfuerzo para que ella lo notara pero lo único que había logrado es que lo tratara normal como Black Cat, pero que huyera de Félix. El plan no había salido tan bien como esperaba… hasta escuchar lo que acababa de decir…

—¡¿Estuviste jugando con mis sentimientos estos seis meses?! ¡Eres un idiota!

Bridgette se levantó indignada ante lo ocurrido, estaba furiosa, se sentía tan estúpida. Pero no sabía con quién molestarse, con ella misma o con él. Dios unos pasos firmes que resonaban en la hojarasca, sintió como Félix le tomo de la mano para detenerla pero ella se zafó en un movimiento brusco. Lo último que quería era una clase de contacto con él.

—Bridgette, perdón. Lo siento, pero no quería que te enamoraras del antipático Félix, si no de mi verdadero yo. Tal como yo lo hice de ti. Perdón si no soy el chico perfecto que creías.

Black Cat y Félix Agreste eran la misma persona ¿por qué dividirlos? ¿Por qué si le gustaban ambos su corazón se había convertido en un incordio?

—Es que me siento tan tonta. —la frustración salió en forma de lágrimas.

Félix esbozó una delicada sonrisa, él se sintió del mismo modo cuando descubrió su identidad de heroína, pero eso lo hacía más fácil, no debía dibujar una separación de las mujeres que lo cautivaron… sólo era una. Una mujer única e inigualable en su corazón.

La tomó de los hombros y la atrajo a su pecho, ella no se negó. La abrazó mientras el silencio nocturno era interrumpido por los sollozos de la pelinegra. Sus ojos azules dejaban caer lágrimas no de tristeza, eran de arrepentimiento por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y por no permitir que su verdadera bravía saliera, por dar por hecho las cosas.

Una vez un poco más relajada, se soltó del abrazo del rubio pero para él, eso estaba lejos de terminar. Se sentó sobre las hojas secas y la jaló de nuevo para que ella se sentara en su regazo, causando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

—Será mejor que veamos el espectáculo desde aquí, lejos de los demás.

Félix quitó la manta que la ojiazul cargaba en los hombros, para que pudiera cubrirlos a ambos. El corazón de Bridgette latía incesante, tanto que creía que saldría de su corazón.

—No sé cuál fue el momento en que atrapaste mi corazón, Bridgette; pero gracias a ti sé que quiero ser mejor persona.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, era la primera vez que se veían a los ojos después de aquella declaración. La revelación de sus secretos no era algo tan sencillo como aparentaba. La pelinegra podía sentir la cálida respiración del chico que rondaba su cuello interrumpiendo el aire frío de la noche, comenzó a respirar más y más rápido, no podía disminuir su nerviosismo.

Sentada en el regazo del hombre que la enamoró a primera vista y cuyos detalles terminaron de cautivarla, a quien quería renunciar pero su corazón no se lo permitía, a quien si no existiera le daría una oportunidad.

Félix se quitó los guantes y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la joven, contorneando delicadamente el rostro de la joven, cuya piel se erizaba al sentir los hábiles y delgados dedos del rubio. El ojiazul pasó su pulgar sobre los labios de la pelinegra, llevando con cuidado su rostro cerca del suyo…

 _Cierro los ojos y aguanto la respiración._

 _Mientras espero un momento que roce la felicidad._

Estaba ocurriendo, sus labios estaban sellando aquellos revueltos sentimientos, cuatro personajes, envueltos en dos cuerpos convirtiéndose en uno.

 _Cuando nos envuelve una suave brisa._

 _El color del cielo lloroso cambia_

Lentamente Bridgette levantó las manos para enrollar sus dedos en la cabellera del rubio. De algún modo no sólo quería darle ese beso a Félix, también a Black Cat. Lo despeinó ligeramente y atrajo su rostro con un poco de fuerza al suyo.

 _Y aunque estemos separados quiero poder sentirlo para siempre._

 _Envolveré mi corazón y te lo enviaré._

Las leyes del corazón eran un incordio, enamorarse era un desastre, pero algo era seguro… El hecho que la persona de quien estés enamorado comparta ese sentimiento contigo, era lo mejor que podía pasar. Sólo querían expresar lo que sus corazones dictaban.

 _Un beso de amor y la mañana comienza._

 _Un beso de amor y duermo por las noches._

Fueron subiendo la intensidad del beso, mordiendo ligeramente los labios del otro y comenzando a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la persona que amaban.

 _Un beso de amor para esa persona irremplazable_

 _Un beso de amor más poderoso que las palabras._

—Más despacio, Bridgette. Debes juguetear con tu presa. He esperado meses para este momento, déjame hacerlo más lento quiero que cada parte de mi recuerde esta sensación.

Apenas tomaron un poco de aire y volvieron a unirse.

 _Un beso de amor y todo comienza._

 _Un beso de amor para la persona que amo._

—¿Dónde están Agreste y Cheng? —preguntó el profesor a Mercury y a Allegra. —No me digan que están….

—No, como cree profesor. Félix no es de esos, ¿cree que estaría coqueteando con mi amiga? —rio Allegra. —Más le vale que lo esté haciendo. —susurró Allegra.

—Tienes razón, Agreste no es de esos. Debe estar explicándole algo sobre las estrellas. Si fuera otro definitivamente iría a buscarlos. ¡Jóvenes! —Levantó la voz el profesor — Es hora del show, acomódense para ver la lluvia de estrellas.

Los kwamis, aprovecharon que sus portadores estaban teniendo un momento romántico al darse cuenta que sus amores cruzado al fin habían tomado un buen rumbo, por lo que les dieron su espacio, a regañadientes de Plagg quien quería interrumpirlos para burlarse de ellos, pero Tikki logró ponerlo en su lugar y alejarlo de la pareja.

Bridgette y Félix seguían jadeantes, separados por la falta de aire gracias a la intensidad de cada beso, se abrazaron sin perder de vista los ojos del otro. Se perdían en aquél azul perpetuo.

La luna brillaba álgidamente en el firmamento, mientras se podían ver "estrellas cayendo" que iluminaban la noche sideral del amor compartido…

Bonus.

El espectáculo había terminado hacia un par de minutos. Pero la pareja se había quedado en el mismo lugar, conversando abiertamente, compartiendo algunos pensamientos, interrumpidos por besos esporádicos. Cuando se dieron cuenta eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, por lo que debían regresar al campamento donde estaban sus compañeros, quienes ya estaban dormidos.

Bridgette sacó su celular para alumbrar su camino con la linterna de su celular por lo que notó un mensaje de Allegra…

 _Allegra: A ver par de tortolos, en vista que no regresan; ahora viene mi venganza. Dile a Félix que dormiré en su casa de campaña… que él comparta la mía contigo, a menos que quieras que él duerma en la intemperie. No sean muy ruidosos, recuerden que este bosque es muy silencioso y no quiero escucharlos dándose amor :D_

La pelinegra le leyó el mensaje a Félix, por la hora en que lo había enviado, la rubia ahora debía estar en un sueño profundo. Se quedaron pensando en lo que debían hacer. Aun sus mentes y corazones eran un desastre, no podían estar en el mismo lugar o… no sabían lo que pasaría.

Félix, suspiró pesadamente y después de un rato le prometió a Bridgette que no se dejaría llevar por las circunstancias. Entraron cuidadosamente a la casa de campaña, cada uno se acostó en las bolsas de dormir que yacían en el suelo. Estaban tan nerviosos por el conflicto en que los había involucrado la italiana, por lo que no durmieron del todo. Optaron por seguir conversando hasta que el sueño los venció.

—Están presentables, mínimo semi vestidos, no quiero verlos desnudos. —Se escuchaba la voz de Allegra fuera de la casa de campaña y entró lentamente. —¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué están vestidos?! Debieron haber tenido la madrugada más erótica a la mitad del bosque, evadiendo las reglas del recato y ¡hacerse suyos en medio de todos!

—Allegra, ¡Cállate! —Bridgette le lanzó una almohada.

—¡Dejen dormir! —Dijo Félix colocándose la almohada sobre la cabeza.

—No, debes irte. —exclamó Allegra y jalándolo para que saliera. —Si los demás te ven aquí, van a hacer conjeturas de lo que pasó pero veo que no pasó nada, así que ¡Vete!

Muy a su pesar, Félix obedeció. Sólo para entrar a su casa de campaña recostarse y después se escuchara la orden del profesor para que recogieran el campamento, pues debían estar a las nueve de la mañana en París.

Una vez en el autobús, Bridgette estaba totalmente desvelada. Pensando en el sueño tan raro que había tenido. Félix aceptando sus sentimientos, que él supiera que era Ladybug y peor aún, que él fuera Black Cat. Necesitaba un café y uno muy fuerte para que despertara de esa alucinación tan rara.

—Quiero un café o verán mi pésimo despertar… peor a este. —dijo Félix dejándose caer a lado de Bridgette. —¿Tienes clases en la mañana?

—Ahm, ehm… no de hecho no tengo clases hoy. —comentó tímidamente la pelinegra.

—¿Te gustaría ir a algún lado conmigo? —Félix entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bridgette. —¿Qué tal si después de ir a desayunar vamos a dar un paseo o ver una película? O lo que tú quieras.

—No fue un sueño.

—¿No me digas que creíste que todo lo que pasó ayer fue un mal sueño? —cuestionó el rubio.

—No Bridgette, no lo fue. —comentó Tikki saliendo del equipaje de Bridgette.

—No, me duele decirlo pero ayer nos asquearon con todos esos besitos. —dijo una criatura de orbes verdes y color negro que salió del abrigo de Félix. —Tuvimos que escondernos para no vomitar al verlos.

—Más les vale que se hagan pareja. —comentó Allegra quien se acercó a la pareja haciendo que los kwamis se ocultaran al escucharla. —¡Casi tuve que lavarle el cerebro al profe para que les creara esta cita perfecta, porque mi amiga es una lenta que solo se alejó del tonto que tengo enfrente que en vez de declarársele fue en busca de mi ayuda!

—Tú eres la culpable de mi desvelo. —comentó Claude al subir al autobús.

—Sí, tuve que convencer al profe de lo bueno que sería una campaña ambientalista y todo eso para que nos trajera a este lugar y estos dos pudieran hablar como personas normales. —Allegra hizo una fingida risa malévola. —Si me hubieran dejado emparejarlos hace tiempo, ahora estarían viviendo su primer San Valentín juntos.

—Tus dotes de casamentera, me dan miedo. —exclamó Mercury, quien estaba casi acostado en su asiento.

—Eso no fue de gratis, más les vale que hoy tengan un día romántico o los golpearé… mañana por que hoy tengo clases, pero mañana deberán invitarme a comer y comprarme muchas cosas.

Bridgette no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo eso. Eso explicaba las constantes veces que Allegra quería que hablara con Félix, ella sabía que le gustaba a Félix y se hizo todo ese plan sólo para que declararan sus sentimientos.

—¡Esto es una maldita locura!

—Si, lo sé… despiértame cuando lleguemos. —Félix cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormitar.

Era el San Valentín más extraño que se podía vivir. Aunque sentir su mano entrelazada con la de Félix era algo verdadero. Un día inolvidable, sin duda.


	5. Cómo decirte

**Cómo decirte**

Los nervios me están invadiendo.

Desperté desvelada, dormí unas dos horas; lo cual es malo para el largo día que me espera. Se suponía que debía amanecer fresca como lechuga pero mis ojeras son muy grandes, al menos el maquillaje las difuminara un poco.

A pesar que estoy cansada, los nervios no me sueltan. Estoy temblando, la voz de mi madre me obliga a levantarme, está casi histérica y mi padre pagará las consecuencias.

Siento como si mi estómago fuera a salirse, pero es que en verdad estoy nerviosa, debo ponerme el vestido más bello que he visto en mi vida, los zapatos más finos que pude haber tenido y las joyas más elegantes… todos son regalos de él.

Mientras siento como el agua va recorriendo mi cuerpo y el jabón me envuelve, caigo en el aroma a lavanda que llena el cuarto de baño… lavanda. Ese mismo aroma que me llevó a él.

No sé cómo llegó, no lo vi. Fue hace ocho años, mientras yo me encargaba de cuidar la panadería de mis padres, atendiendo a los clientes incidentales mientras hacía mis deberes, escuché la campanilla del local, ignoré al cliente y saludé sin gana. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que era un chico que tomó una de las canastas y las tenazas mientras recorría las mesas con el pan, después de un par de minutos se paró frente a la caja, tomé las tenazas, eché el pan en una bolsa de papel y levanté el rostro… ese sencillo movimiento hizo que mi corazón y mi vida cambiaran.

Su sonrisa encantadora mostró sus perlados dientes, su piel se veía tan suave al tacto, sus ojos azules brillaban de una manera única que me hipnotizaron y sus cabellos rubios parecían destellos de sol. Olvidé la cantidad por cobrar y no pude hacer otra cosa que tartamudear, él me vio y repitió los productos que llevaba, no pude concentrarme, mi madre salió a avisarme que la ducha estaba lista; ella terminó de atenderlo. Yo no quería dejar de verlo, fue amor a primera vista.

Su perfume inundó mi nariz, quería guardarlo para siempre y pasó mucho tiempo para que yo supiera que aroma era.

Las visitas a la tienda fueron haciéndose cada vez más continuas, hasta que al fin rompió el silencio. Echó un vistazo a mi cuaderno y me hizo notar el error que había cometido, ¿qué esperaba? No me había podido calmar sólo porque lo estaba esperando, sonreí tontamente y usé mi goma de borrar que sólo hizo que la hoja se rompiera, él soltó una risa discreta a lo cual correspondí. Era como un trinar, un bello trinar que me derretía. Sacó de su mochila su lapicera, tomó su goma y lápiz y colocó la respuesta correcta, me explicó como había llegado a la respuesta a lo que asentí fingiendo entender, cuando en verdad estaba perdida en su bello cabello que colocaba discretamente detrás de su oreja cada que un rebelde mechón se resbalaba en su rostro.

Se fue después de pagar por los productos, mientras mi corazón latía tan fuerte que creí que se saldría. Al día siguiente se presentó con una goma de borrar en forma de gato, me la regaló en sustitución de la que se había roto, yo la sigo conservando; es nueva, nunca la usaré.

Todos los días era lo mismo: se presentaba, compraba algo, iba a hablarme, conversábamos un poco, me ayudaba con la tarea y luego se iba. Sólo vivía para pasar media hora con él, las otras veintitrés horas y media no valían nada a comparación de esos minutos, odié los fines de semana al ser los únicos días que no me visitaba.

Salí de bañarme y me dispuse a arreglarme. Cepille mi cabello y lo sequé con la secadora mientras mi hacía algunos rizos y rociaba un poco de fijador. A él le gustaba mi cabello negro, yo amó su cabello rubio. Hablamos y hablamos, las pláticas iban haciéndose más y más profundas. Mis padres se dieron cuenta de nuestras conversaciones y se disculpaban con él porque "perdía el tiempo" al explicarme las cosas; el sólo sonreía diciendo que no era molestia y le agradaba enseñarme, yo sólo rogaba que mis padres se fueran para dejarme hablar con él.

Entre esas pláticas fue cuando pregunté por su perfume, él se excusó diciendo que era su loción para después de afeitar, sus amigos se burlaban porque "olía a niña" pues era esencia de lavanda, yo sentí que quería golpear a esos tipos, él olía perfecto, él era la perfección andante.

Mientras difumino el maquillaje en mi rostro, fijo mi mirada en mi reflejo. He crecido, mis rasgos infantiles casi desaparecen, mi cuerpo se ha desarrollado y soy mucho más alta. No he sido una chica atlética pero al menos tengo buena estructura, en palabras de él, el vestido que me compró hará que me vea mucho más linda de lo que soy. Sólo él puede hablarme de ese modo y hacer que yo acepte el cumplido. Me tiene enamorada como una idiota.

La hora llega.

Mis padres me apresuran y mientras termino de arreglarme, anuncian que la limosina ya esta en la puerta.

¿Destino? Una de las catedrales más importantes de París. ¿Evento? La boda.

No soy una chica religiosa pero la familia de él, sí. Su madre me adora, siempre buscando que yo este cómoda o sea feliz en cualquier momento, su padre siempre ha sido amable conmigo. Ambos me quieren y estiman, eso es bueno y mucho, los adoro tanto a ambos.

Bajo de la limosina, la algarabía, los adornos, los invitados vistiendo sus mejores galas, hacen que me sienta más pequeña, y los nervios regresan. Entro por las enormes puertas y la marcha nupcial comienza a sonar. Todos voltean a ver la gran entraba y posan sus ojos, puedo sentirlo, pero no presto atención, mi mirada esta fija en esos hermosos ojos que brillan como si estuvieran ante la aparición más bella que pudo observar. El coqueto hoyuelo que se forma cuando sonríe aparece y no escondo mis nervios al sonreír. Verlo arreglado, su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, sus lentes desaparecieron, esta vestido con un smoking blanco, es como un sueño, él es mi sueño.

Los demás desaparecen mientras sigo inmersa en la hipnosis que él influye sobre mi.

Estoy frente a todos, y trato de escuchar las palabras del sacerdote pero no puedo hacerlo, sigo observando al atractivo chico, no puedo creer que este día llegara, no puedo creer que este aquí, no puedo creer nada…

Escucho la frase "Yo los declaro Marido y Mujer", los aplausos no se hacen esperar y yo sólo puedo romper en llanto. Mis ojos se inundan en lágrimas.

—Marinette, no llores. —Alguien me toma del hombro. —Es difícil una boda sin que no te den ganas de llorar pero no todos los días se casa tu hermana mayor, eres la dama de honor tu trabajo es estar a su lado.

¿Cómo me pueden pedir que no llore cuando el chico de quien he estado enamorada por los últimos ocho años se casa con mi hermana mayor?

Todos salen detrás de la nueva pareja de esposos, pero yo no puedo, siento que mi corazón se está desgarrando, ya no puedo soportarlo.

Félix asistía a la universidad cercana a la panadería, era compañero de clases de Bridgette, mi hermana mayor. Solía pasar por el local, después de clases, primero pensé que por los pastelillos luego comencé a notar que era para ver a mi hermana.

Claro, ¿quién vería a una niña de ocho años cuando tiene a su lado a una chica de diecinueve años?

Félix y Bridgette comenzaron siendo compañeros de proyectos, terminaron siendo amigos y los días que él pasaba a la panadería para hablar conmigo era para esperarla. No importaba si Bridgette tenía novio, el siempre fue su incondicional.

Rogué para que me notara, para que se diera cuenta que ya no era una niña, que ya había crecido y lo amaba como no tenía idea. Mi primer maquillaje, mis primeros zapatos con tacón, mi primer vestido fue para él, fue para que se diera cuenta que Bridgette no era única, yo estaba ahí. Como todo un caballero me dijo que me veía bien, pero que no era algo de mi edad, que debía actuar como la niña que era.

Mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos y me da un pañuelo, me regaña por ser tan sentimental y me entiende pues no todos los días se casa mi única hermana… con el amor de mi vida.

El tiempo pasó y mi amor crecía, pero lo único que crecía en él, era el amor por mi hermana. No importaba cuanto Félix y yo fuéramos al cine, a conciertos, a pasear, a donde fuera… siempre pensaba en ella.

No tengo el humor para las fotografías y evito salir en ellas. Bridgette me busca, soy la dama de honor y lo único que digo es que no me siento bien, me abraza diciendo que ella siempre estará conmigo… pero en verdad estarás con el único chico de quien me he enamorado.

No puedo culparla, ella no sabe de mis sentimientos por él, incluso él piensa que fue un enamoramiento de adolescente.

Cuando me arreglé para él, se lo dije. Le grité que me gustaba y que quería ser su novia. Él solo se ruborizó y se rascó la cabeza tratando de formular una idea para después decir que era algo lindo, pero que debía buscar a alguien de mi edad… ¡¿Alguien de mi edad?! Los chicos de dieciséis son unos tontos, como compararlo con ellos, él es mi luz, él es la luz que me ciega y por quien no puedo ver a nadie más.

Lo amaré, siempre lo amaré… aunque no sea mío.

Félix y Bridgette terminaron la universidad siendo amigos, pensé que él se daría por vencido. No fue así, mi hermana comenzó a trabajar con la familia de él, a veces sus padres nos invitaban a comer y así fie como ellos y yo entramos en contacto. Me querían como una hija y yo quería serlo. Cuando Bridgette se fue un tiempo por cuestiones de negocios, yo sabía que tenía una oportunidad, tampoco fue así.

Él fue tras ella, así se hicieron novios.

Mis padres me arrastran hasta la recepción de la boda. El salón del hotel más grande e importante en la ciudad, todos celebran, sacan fotos y aplauden, yo sólo puedo ver como el amor se me escapa de las manos, como se desvanece, como se va tal como la arena.

No soporto verlo feliz con alguien más, aunque esa mujer sea mi hermana. Trato de salir cuando una mano me detiene.

—Muñequita ¿Qué te pasa? —Es él, él es el único que me llama así. ¿Cómo puedo tratar de odiarte si ante tu voz y tu tacto me derrito? —¿Te sientes mal?

—Un poco… emocionada y sentimental. —¡Qué excusa más estúpida!

El usa sus pulgares para quitar las lágrimas de mi rostro. Sus dedos en mi cara, es el tacto más cercano que tendremos, es la única caricia que podría esperar de él.

—Te conozco desde que tienes ocho años, sé que debe ser difícil separarte de Bridgette, pero te aseguro que seré el mejor esposo que puedas pensar, la cuidaré y la amaré. Ve el lado positivo, al fin seremos hermanos.

Me abraza sin siquiera pensar en la puñalada que me acaba de dar. Está casado, con mi hermana, y claro que sé que será el mejor esposo, él es la perfección andante. Quisiera que a quien amarás fuera a mí y no quiero ser tu hermana, no quería que te casaras con ella te quería para mí. ¿Cómo decirte que me muero de amor? Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón.

Lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre. No tengo el valor de decirle que lo amo. Nunca me creería, y se sentiría incómodo a mi lado. Apenas lleva unas horas casado y ya lo estoy extrañando, ya no estará más conmigo.

Lo que más me duele es que nunca fuiste mío. Lo que nunca fue nunca se perdió.

Salí corriendo de ahí, me faltaba el aire, justo cuando estaban abriendo la pista con el primer baile de los nuevos esposos, me fugué a los jardines del lugar. Llore y grite cuanto pude, hasta que la garganta y mis ojos no pudieron más

Adiós Félix, viviré con este amor en silencio.

Tú me verás cómo tu cuñada, la hermana del gran amor de tu vida. Yo te veré como mi único amor, mi amor imposible por quien trató de mentirle a mi corazón.

* * *

No va a haber más capítulo de esto.

Si quieren saber que pasó después... fueron muchas cosas que aun no terminan. Esta basada en una historia real, mi historia; sólo que no fue con mi hermana, fue mi mejor amiga que era mayor que yo. Si les interesa saber del desastre emocional que es mi vida, no se preocupen también estoy haciendo un libro de eso.

Pues para que deprimirnos,

Recuerden: ACTUALIZACIONES DE ANIVERSARIO.

lunes: "Eres... ¿mi lady?" PUBLICADO

martes: "Acaso ¿Eres tú?" PUBLICADO

Miércoles: ONE SHOT

Jueves "Detrás del antifaz"

Viernes, nueva historia.

Nos leemos mañana, con el esperado SIdestory


	6. El chico del apartamento 5-12

**El chico del apartamento 5-12**

Mientras escucho como mis presurosos pasos hacen sonar las baldosas, me maldigo por haber dejado mi paraguas en el taller. Sí, mi madre tiene razón al decir que suelo tomar las peores decisiones en los peores momentos.

El cielo está dejando caer la lluvia más pesada que me he podido imaginar. Ya no importa que tan empapada estoy, sólo quiero llegar a mi casa… mi amada casa.

Hace dos años me independicé de mis padres, al terminar mi carrera de Diseño de Modas encontré una vacante como becaria en la empresa Agreste Design. Los tardíos horarios y la falta de transporte a mi casa paterna hicieron que tomara la decisión de independizarme y mudarme cerca de la empresa.

—Buenas noches, señorita Marinette.

El portero del edificio me saluda, me dan ganas de decirle "qué tiene de buenas" pero no tiene la culpa que este hecha una sopa.

—Buenas noches. —contesté falta de aire llegando al vestíbulo.

—Otra vez se le olvidó el paraguas. —Al parecer mi madre no es la única que se ha dado cuenta de mis manías.

—Salí de la oficina y pensé que me daría tiempo de llegar pero como puede ver, me equivoqué.

Me despedí del portero pues sólo quería llegar a mi apartamento para quitarme toda esta ropa empapada, darme un cálido baño, calentarme la cena y acomodarme entre mis frazadas.

El edificio donde fui a caer es uno de los más solicitados en París, pues no sólo el lugar es uno de los más céntricos, sino de los más baratos. Una de los clientes de la panadería de mis padres comentó que dejaría su apartamento para mudarse a Sevilla. La única forma de entrar a este edificio de apartamentos es por recomendación. Sólo personas que vivan o vivían en este lugar pueden recomendar a algún inquilino potencial, en caso que este no sea una persona "decente" no se le permitirá vivir aquí. Los vecinos con mayor tiempo forman un Concejo que revisan las recomendaciones y dan su "Visto Bueno" para los inquilinos potenciales.

Después de algunos meses me dieron luz verde y aquí me encuentro, en el Edificio "El Greco". Las reglas del lugar no son difíciles, principalmente es no cometer cualquier cosa que atraiga a la policía. Lo único malo es que vivo en el quinto piso y en ese mismo momento están arreglando el elevador.

Con sumo cuidado subo las escaleras, mis tacones se resbalan así que debo sujetarme con fuerza al pasa manos. En cada piso hay seis apartamentos, son diez pisos por lo que existe una amplia variedad de personas con quien te puedes topar. Desde "los hijos de papi", las familias conservadoras, las parejas en unión libre, los roomates, bueno ya se imaginaran el abanico de sabores en este lugar.

En cuanto llego al tercer piso, trato de apresurarme tanto como mis tacones me lo permiten y hay una razón, asquerosa razón por la que no me gusta pasar por ese piso. El ruido de mis zapatos se interrumpe por un sonoro silbido que proviene del apartamento 3-11 el que está junto al descanso de las escaleras.

—Hola muñeca, ¿no quieres venir a mi casa? Tengo algo que te puede gustar.

¡Iugh! No hay nada más vulgar que llamar a otra persona con un silbido. ¡Acaso soy un perro! Ese es Kim, éramos compañeros en el instituto. Jamás me prestó atención y de buenas a primeras resulta que soy su objetivo. No quiero ser grosera con él, pero me fastidia tanto.

Está en el marco de la puerta de su apartamento. Sólo lleva un pantalón deportivo y apesta a sudor. Siempre fue un deportista por lo que me imagino que debe estar en alguna rutina extrema de ejercicios y su dieta rica en proteínas y carbohidratos hacen que su olor del sudor sea asquerosamente fuerte y huela a grasa rancia. Necesito una buena excusa.

—Lo siento Kim, debo llegar a cambiarme a mi apartamento, tengo una cita. —contesto sin detener mi avance en la escalinata.

—Marinette, para qué buscas lo que tienes unos pisos bajo de ti o bajo tuyo si quieres aunque en lo personal soy de los que prefieren estar arriba. —sonrió de manera lasciva.

—Lo siento Kim, ya no te escucho, pero no me interesa, gracias. Buenas noches. Deberías darte una ducha, con agua helada dicen que es buena.

"Y la falta que te hace", pensé una para quitarle ese tonto lapso de Casanova y otra porque su hedor me estaba mareando… No quiero saber cómo huele su apartamento. Sólo trataba de huir de esa horrible escena. Lo último que me interesa es liarme con mi excompañero que no tiene futuro y solo es un mini cerebro encerrado en una masa musculosa.

—¡Ay por el amor de Dios! ¡Debo de hacer más cardio! —Expresé en voz alta porque casi escupo los pulmones por el esfuerzo de subir tantos escalones.

Por fin, después de un esfuerzo sobrehumano llego al quinto piso. Puedo ver desde el pasillo la puerta de mi casa. Sólo quiero quitarme el vestido empapado y meterme en mi pijama. Divinas estrellas no permitan que aparezca…

—Oye Marinettte.

Mierda, Hablé muy rápido.

—Hola Max, ¿qué pasa?

Pareciera que parte de mi generación de instituto vino a parar a este edificio. Max era el cerebrito del salón y vive en el apartamento 5-16, es el encargado del piso y quien debe vigilar que nada salga del reglamento. Como no soy tan ordenada, he tenido algunos problemas con él. No es mi culpa que me cueste trabajo separar la basura, pero por esas pequeñas fallas se la pasa molestándome. Si una envoltura de chocolate va a parar por error al bote de basura orgánica es como si el apocalipsis hubiera comenzado… para mí.

—¿He cometido alguna falta? —trato de sonreír calmadamente.

—Sí, es peligroso que vayas mojando el suelo con tu ropa. Debería levantarte un reporte. —comenta seriamente acomodándose sus enormes y gruesas gafas.

—Lo sé, permíteme llegar a cambiarme y yo misma le pediré al portero un paño para secar escalón por escalón mi desastre. —Es sarcasmo, pero apuesto que no me entendió.

—Eso espero Marinette, pones en peligro a los demás residentes. —¿ven? No me entendió, el sarcasmo esta fuera de su vocabulario. —Sé que quieres hacer ejercicio, sin embargo en días como estos deberías usar el ascensor.

¡¿No se ha dado cuenta que no sirve?! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio quisiera subir tantos malditos escalones cuando hay un elevador?!

—Estaba fuera de servicio.

—Pues yo lo veo funcionar. —señala Max, señalando las puertas y en cuanto volteó veo parpadear la estúpida luz del ascensor. ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Ok, ya no me importa, solo fingiré que le prestó atención a este cerebrito reprimido si lo dejo regañarme se calmara y me dejara en paz.

Me estoy congelando, el aire acondicionado del lugar y mi ropa mojada no hacen buen juego para mí. Se nota mi sujetador a través de la tela de mi vestido y por más que trato de cubrirme con mi pañoleta no es suficiente y el encaje de mi ropa interior se ve. Mi maquillaje esta corrido y parezco panda por el delineador y el rímel que se están escurriendo por mis ojos. El polvo para el rostro parece una masa que está pegada a mi rostro. Si él me viera en estas condiciones…. ¡Moriría de vergüenza! Solo asiento a las palabras de Max, ya no me interesa lo que me dice sólo quiero entrar a mi casa.

En ese instante suena la campanilla del elevador y las puertas se abren.

¡Maldición! ¡Justo cuando me veo tan mal!

La hermosa y atractiva visión de mis sueños: unos bellos ojos verdes brillan cuando su dueño levanta la mirada, un chico con cabellos dorados relucientes que tintinea con las graciosas gotas que están en la cabellera. Se dirige hacia nosotros y yo solo puedo contener el aliento, estoy a un paso de desmayarme.

—Buenas noches, vecinos. ¿Acaso hay reunión?

El chico más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida. Entallado en una camisa a franjas blancas con azul y remangada hasta los codos, un chaleco de vestir, un blazer y un pantalón de mezclilla es lo más sencillo que puedes ver pero que lo hace lucir tan atractivo que me estoy derritiendo #mederritocomochocolate. Su nombre: Adrien o como yo lo conozco "El chico del apartamento 5-12".

—No es para tanto Adrien, le estoy haciendo ver sus faltas a Marinette. —¡Cállate Max! No interrumpas con tu voz la bella escena y vista que tengo con Adrien frente a mí. —Le recuerdo la importancia de la ética y la civilidad dentro de la convivencia humana en un solo lugar y más cuando estamos obligados a relacionarnos. Sus actos ponen en riesgo el trato cordial de la comunidad dentro de…

—Max, deberías decírselo en otro momento. —Adrien lo interrumpe, ¡Gracias! —¿Acaso no ves cómo está tiritando de frío? —Se quita el blazer y me lo pone sobre los hombros. Trato de articular una palabra de agradecimiento pero estoy congelada, no sale ni un sonido de mi garganta más que mi suspiro. —Eres un caballero y deberías ver cuando una dama está en un aprieto. Esta empapada y entre más tiempo la tengas aquí aumenta sus posibilidades de enfermarse.

Si se preguntaban por qué me tiene completamente enamorada "El chico del apartamento 5-12" es por esta clase de gestos. Creo que ahora si me voy a desmayar.

—Buenas noches Max, creo que Marinette ya entendió lo que querías decirle.

¡Ay por Dios! Es todo un caballero.

Adrien coloca su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, como señal de protección y en un segundo nos estamos dirigiendo a mi apartamento, el 5-15, justo frente al suyo. Su colonia inunda mi olfato, un aroma maderoso pero nada estrambótico con clase, al igual que él.

—Supongo que no todos pueden notar cuando una dama está en aprietos. —comenta cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento.

—Ahm… ehm… gr-gra-grac-gracias. —¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no puedo evitar tartamudear cuando estoy junto a él?! La voz me falla y no puedo articular nada más que silabas. —T-tu, tu bl-blaz- —¡Me odio! Soy una vergüenza para la naturaleza. Trato de quitarme la prenda que me dio, aunque no quiero dársela, en verdad quiero quedármela. Primero porque es de él, segundo porque es bastante cálida.

—No te preocupes, quédatela. Me la regresas después.

Me vuelve a mostrar una sonrisa y se dirige a su apartamento. Es tan atractivo y yo tan estúpida al no poder hablar con él. Jamás me había pasado algo así. Me siento como una colegiala frente a su crush, bueno si es mi crush pero no soy una colegiala. ¿Por qué siempre quedo mal frente a él?

Con pesadez busco mis llaves dentro de mi bolsa, después de mi fatídica ineptitud al hablar con un chico lindo…

—Buenas noches, Marinette.

Volteó para ver como Adrien agita la mano en señal de despedida, desde el otro lado del pasillo. Levanto mi mano para regresarle el gesto, y veo como ingresa a su casa. ¡Es tan lindo! Mi corazón no ha dejado de latir, creo que se me saldrá del pecho en cualquier instante e ira a tocar a la puerta del 5-12.

—Wow, ¿y esa despedida a qué se debió?

Lo bueno que la única que puede ver mi cara de tonta, es mi mejor amiga y roommate: Alya. La misma señora nos recomendó a que viviéramos en el que fue su apartamento, gracias a eso mis padres se sintieron cómodos al dejarme ir a vivir sola y el sentimiento fue similar en los padres de Alya. No solo somos amigas desde el instituto, ahora compartimos casa y gastos. Es como una pijamada todos los días.

—Es tan lindo. —suspiro en tono romántico como una tonta.

—Sí, he escuchado eso por los últimos seis meses, desde que él llegó. —comenta pesadamente mi amiga mientras introduce la llave en el picaporte. —A veces me dan ganas de golpearte por tonta.

Entramos sólo para que ella me escuche relatarle todo lo que acaba de pasar mientras me quito la ropa mojada y cuelgo en un gancho el blazer de Adrien. El aroma de su perfume se dispersa en mi alcoba es como si tuviera a su dueño conmigo. ¡No me puede estar pasando esto por un chico! Sólo es un chico atractivo, caballeroso, independiente, seguro de sí mismo, que tiene una sonrisa de ángel, que ilumina el lugar a donde entra, con tanto estilo en su caminar y en su porte… ¡Ay Dios! Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. No lo conozco por completo pero me gusta y no puedo evitar que me llame la atención.

—Sólo invítalo a salir. Tan fácil como eso. —comenta Alya una vez que estamos por cenar.

—No es fácil, no puedo ni hablar con él ¿crees que sería capaz de pedirle una cita? —es como si todo el mundo supiera que hacer… menos yo. Sí, he tenido citas, he tenido novios, y uno que otro affair pero con Adrien es distinto.

De vuelta a mi habitación y después del regaño de mi amiga por ser tan tímida. Vuelvo a lo que he hecho las últimas noches desde que lo conozco: escribir cartas. Estos seis meses, sin excepción, le he escrito unas palabras. Me gustaría entregárselas aunque sea de manera anónima. Incluso he soñado con él un par de veces, como su sonrisa deleita mi vista. ¡Lo adoro!

Noche a noche escribo mis sentimientos en hojas de papel con diseño que guardaba para una ocasión especial, él es mi ocasión especial. Sin embargo, no puedo entregarlas por lo que las guardo en un sobre y las archivo en una cajita. Me falta valor y me sobra timidez. No me gusta sentirme así.

A la mañana siguiente aprovecho que es sábado y tengo una infinidad de cosas por hacer, aunque me levanto temprano para lavar el blazer de Adrien, con mucha delicadeza para que no le pase nada malo. Tardé casi una hora para lavarlo y que se secara. Con sumo cuidado lo planché y quedo de maravilla, pensando lo atractivo que luciría mi "chico del apartamento 5-12" cuando lo llevara puesto. Necesito poder hablar con él, mínimo como vecinos.

Estos meses me la he pasado stalkea… ejem, revisando parte de su rutina. Sé que es profesor en una primaria, por lo que le agradan los niños. Tiene 26 años, igual que yo. Creo que no tiene novia o al menos no lo he visto con una chica en estos seis meses; lo cual también me preocupa, quizá tiene un amor no correspondido o está comprometido y está esperando a que ella vuelva o que no le gustan las chicas… trato de no pensar mucho en eso.

En vista que no puedo regresar a la cama, opto por ir a comprar el desayuno, un paseo en bicicleta no me haría mal. Sirve que me da tiempo de regresar y arreglarme para devolverle su blazer en cuanto salga a correr.

Aunque cuando voy de regreso a mi casa me topo con otra persona desagradable. Un tipo del edificio de a lado, de hecho casi un anciano, esos que están pasando por su crisis de mediana edad y sienten que todas las mujeres mueren de amor por ellos.

—¡Hey! ¡Bonita! Cuando pasaras por mi casa, nos divertiremos un rato.

—Gracias pero no soy asaltatumbas, no me atraen los viejos rabo-verde. —grito mientras doblo la esquina para llegar a mi edificio.

Tampoco es como si me sintiera la "muy deseada", o estuviera "muy buena" pero estos tipos sacan lo peor de mí. Guardo mi bicicleta en el sótano del edificio donde están los demás vehículos y apresuradamente subo a mi piso. Apenas tengo tiempo de medio arreglarme, Adrien sale a correr a las 7:30 am, debo apurarme.

Dejo el desayuno sobre la mesa, y corro a ponerme algo menos "cómodo" como lo es mi pantalón deportivo con dibujitos de mariquitas y mi playera que dice "Ladybug", desde que era niña me han gustado esos bichitos, creo que es porque significan felicidad y amor.

—Saca la basura antes que salgas. —Avisa Alya adormilada mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

—Alya, la saco después tengo que ver a Adrien.

—No, como eso no va a pasar, te vas a deprimir y no vas a sacar la basura. —Mi roommie me lanza la bolsa de basura para que la saque.

—No, Alya, por favor.

—Nada, saca la basura.

Me vi obligada a obedecer.

Tal vez si bajaba rápido podría dejarla antes que Adrien me viera.

—Buenos días, Marinette.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué nada me sale cómo quiero?

—Ahm… hola, buenos días. —¡Yay! Como estoy distraída olvidé mi tartamudez. Verlo con su ropa deportiva, listo para salir a correr es tan lindo. —Yo, de-bo re-gresar-te es-to.

¿Adivinen que fue lo que le dí?... Si, la bolsa de basura. A veces creo que me esfuerzo para ponerme en ridículo. Al notar mi error no hice más que soltar ambas bolsas y que cayeran al suelo. Sí, me esfuerzo para quedar mal.

Para mi buena suerte, él sólo suelta una ligera risa, y me ayuda a levantar ambas bolsas.

—Este es mi blazer, creo. —Comenta al medio abrir la bolsa donde lo había doblado con tanto cuidado. Estaba tan nerviosa que me limité a asentir con la cabeza. —Si quieres, yo puedo llevar tu basura. —de inmediato gire la cabeza continuamente para negarme. —Gracias por recordármelo, guardaré esto —dijo levantando la bolsa con su blazer — llevaré tu basura y también la mía.

—Ah, eh… —estiro la mano tratando de detenerlo pero no me hace caso y termina llevándose la bolsa negra con mi basura.

En cuanto tomó la decisión voy al frente de su puerta para detenerlo, aunque sale inmediatamente con su bolsa de basura, tomando la mía también.

—Nos vemos después. —su sonrisa termina de conquistarme y arrancarme la voz.

Lo veo desaparecer en el elevador.

Odio mi actitud. Me odio. Lo odio a él por hacerme sentir de este modo.

Regreso derrotada a mi casa, no sirve de nada lo que puedo llegar a hacer si no puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué me pasa? Últimamente pienso mucho en él. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Pasé casi todo el día suspirando mientras limpiaba la casa y hacía los quehaceres. Tanto que terminé por hartar a mi amiga.

—Marinette, ya no puedes hacer esto. Por tu bien y mi bien mental, debes decirle algo a ese chico. —ordenó mi amiga.

—No puedo.

—Claro que puedes. Entrégale estas.

—¡Qué demonios haces con ellas! —Alya había sacado mi cajita con las cartas que le escribía a Adrien.

—¿En que siglo estamos para que le escribas cartas? Si sabes que hay teléfonos o mejor aún… ¡Cruza el pasillo y díselo!

—No.

Salí de la casa. No es como si me gustara sentirme así, claro que no me gusta de hecho lo odio. NO sé porque él tiene ese poder en mí.

Mi memoria evocó el primer encuentro que tuve con él. Fue hace seis meses, era casi finales del invierno y la primavera se estaba abriendo camino. Aunque la nieve ahora caía como lluvia, esa vez opté por quedarme cerca de la estación y esperar a que las gotas no cayeran de manera tan continua. Me dolía la garganta después de la última nevada y no quería enfermarme.

—¿No vives en el edificio de "El Greco"?

La voz de un chico me sacó de mi concentración de Facebook, volteé a verlo. Acababa de salir del subterráneo. Lo reconocí porque no todos los días vez a un niño tan lindo, se mudó frente a mi apartamento el fin de semana anterior.

—Si. —comenté un poco desconcertada al ver que quería hacerme plática.

—Me presenté en el Concejo Vecinal pero… hola, soy Adrien, vivo en el 5-12.

—Soy Marinette, tu vecina del 5-15.

—Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

—P-por supuesto. —era demasiado extrovertido para mí; no sé lidiar con este tipo de personas y más cuando se acercan demasiado.

—Traigo un paraguas, no sé si quieras que volvamos a casa juntos. —dijo tímidamente.

Acepté, pues no quería quedarme otro rato en la intemperie. Caminamos unas cuatro cuadras hacia nuestro edificio, físicamente era atractivo, su voz era dulce, verlo con esos resplandecientes ojos verdes fijos en mí, me causaron cierta calidez en el pecho.

En cuanto llegamos, noté como su hombro izquierdo estaba empapado. Al parecer el paraguas era demasiado pequeño para ambos y optó por cubrirme a mí. Puede parecer un pequeño detalle, pero a mí me agradó y fue lo que despertó mi interés en él. Nos despedimos en el pasillo y así inició esta locura. Iba a agradecerle al día siguiente pero no sabía que decir, así que lo escribí para tener un "guion", aunque nunca junté el valor para hablarle después de eso y los "guiones" se convirtieron en cartas.

Después de dar un largo paseo por la ciudad y regresar con algunas cosas del mercado. Espere a que ya se le haya pasado a mi amiga mi patético comportamiento. El portero me dijo que llegaron algunos paquetes y aproveché para sacar la correspondencia del buzón, en su mayoría facturas. Esto de ser adulta, apesta.

En mi apartamento, aproveché para escribir una última carta, con sumo cuidado; disponiendo de todo el espacio que puedo tener. Volqué todos mis sentimientos en ella. Eso debía terminar, no era nada bueno para mí.

—¡Ah! Ya regresaste. —Comentó Alya cuando entró al hogar.

—Sip, siento haber actuado así. —Acepto que no fue lo mejor que hice.

—No te preocupes. —Comenzó a revisar los sobres con las factura, ella se encarga de pagarlos, si fuera por mí siempre estarían fuera de tiempo de pago. —Oh, oh.

—¿Qué?

—Estas no son nuestras, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

—¿De dónde más? Obvio que de nuestro buzón. —me levanté para ver de que está hablando.

—Estas son de Adrien. —Alya tenía razón, eran facturas del teléfono, luz y agua. —¿No lo ves? Esta es tu oportunidad para que puedas acercarte a él. Sólo vas, tocas su puerta y le dices: "Hola, dejaron por error estas facturas en mi buzón".

—N-no, no puedo Alya, no creo que salga bien.

—Vamos, ¡hazlo! No creo que te muerda… por ahora. Tal vez después que se conozcan mejor le exigirás que te muerda. —Alya termina por reírse aunque su broma no me causa risa.

—Ok, se lo diré mañana.

—No, se lo dirás hoy. No soportaré otro día con, "Adrien es perfecto" "Adrien es tan lindo". Ve e invítalo al cine o algo así.

Ok, eso debía hacer. Cruzar el pasillo, tocar su puerta. ¿Por qué era tan fácil decirlo y no hacerlo? Lo pensé un rato, y traté de evitarlo. Alya tenía razón, tengo veintiséis años debo tomar estas cosas como algo normal. Sólo cruzar el pasillo y tocar su puerta.

Tímidamente tomo los sobres, giro el picaporte y con pasos lentos, camino con dirección a su puerta. Suelto un largo y pesado suspiro tratando que mis nervios se vayan aunque sólo logro atraer más. Levantó la mano para tocar el timbre, la música avisa que alguien; y sí, ese alguien me refiero a mí, en la puerta. Escuchó pasos presurosos que se dirigen a abrir, las piernas me tiemblan, mi piel se eriza y creo que ya perdí la voz…

—¿Si?

Quien abre la puerta no era Adrien, era una chica. Una chica muy linda, de hecho era hermosa. Sus cabellos dorados relucían en una melena atada en una trenza que caía grácilmente en su hombro. Sus ojos azul celeste eran grandes y expresivos, su piel tan fina parecía de porcelana, con poros cerrados y 0 exceso de grasa. Tenía buena figura o al menos eso se notaba debajo del finísimo vestido Agreste que llevaba puesto, era de la colección de Alta Costura, uno de los más caros que venden en la empresa. Era un vestido de gasa en color coral, bordado finamente a mano.

Era obvio que alguien como él, tendría a una chica tan linda a su lado. Bien podría pasar como modelo y era más joven que yo, quizá no pasaba de los veinte años. Cuando al fin junte el coraje, mi corazón hace un crash y termina rompiéndose, antes que algo avanzara.

—¿Buscas a Adri? —la joven me pregunta con su suave y melodiosa voz que pareciera un trinar. —Salió a comprar unas cosas a la tienda de la otra calle. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Ah, sí, eh, esto estaba por error en mi… buzón. —El error había sido aparecerme en su puerta. Estaba algo decepcionada, así que extendí los sobres para que ella se los diera.

—Perdón por causarte molestias, estoy segura que el tarado de mi hermano no colocó bien su dirección y por eso te las envían a ti.

¿Hermano? ¡¿Hermano?!

No… ¿o sí? Sentí como si mi corazón se reanimara y volviera a latir como loco. No podía ser cierto. La niña tan linda era su hermana.

—Oh, ¡Ya entendí! —exclamó sorprendida. —Vienes a ver a Adri para invitarlo a salir.

—N-no, n-no cla-ro que no.

—No te preocupes, yo sólo vine a ver cómo le va. Mamá se preocupa por él, así que me manda de vez en cuando para revisar que sigue vivo. Mucho gusto, soy Felicia.

No voy a negar que me sentí aliviada al saber que no había nada entre ellos más que… fraternidad, digo son hermanos.

—Bueno, ahm, te dejo esto para que se los des. —agité los sobres para que ella los tomara.

—Mmm, yo creo que no. —Dijo colocándose un dedo en la barbilla como si estuviera tramando algo. —Me voy en veinte minutos, vuelve cuando puedan estar a so-las. —hizo un marcado énfasis en "a solas" y después cerró la puerta. —¡Suerte! —gritó desde el interior del apartamento.

No, yo ya no iba a poder volver a juntar tanto coraje para repetir esta travesía. Volví sobre mis pies, sólo para ver como Alya abría la puerta, tenía su celular en mano y había grabado todo lo que estaba pasando. Se emocionó al saber que la chiquilla era su hermana y no su novia. Unos cinco minutos después llegó Adrien cargando unas bolsas. Alya con cronómetro en mano, contó los quince minutos restantes que la hermana había puesto de plazo y salió del apartamento despidiéndose de su hermano, al parecer alguien había ido a recogerla. Diez minutos después, mi roommie estaba lanzándome por la puerta a que fuera a repetir un fatídico encuentro que me estaba matando de nervios.

Ok, demostraría que no soy un ratoncillo asustado. Con valor me dirigí a la puerta del apartamento, sólo era un chico, no tenía nada más que lo hiciera a él alguien fuera de este mundo.

Exhalé y toqué el timbre.

Espere unos segundos cuando el seguro de la puerta cedió y esta se abrió para mostrar algo que no me esperaba.

—¿Si?

Mi vecino, el chico del apartamento 5-12, Adrien… estaba medio desnudo. ¿Han escuchado como se puede romper la tensión? Bueno pues se escucha como todos tus nervios colapsando al mismo tiempo.

—Señorita Marinette, lo siento. Es que estaba por darme una ducha. —corrió a colocarse una sudadera que estaba en el respaldo del sofá. Yo sólo me quede en silencio. —¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Ahm. —No, se había perdido la conexión de mi cerebro con mi cuerpo… comencé a respirar más rápido y las piernas me iban a fallar. ¡Vamos Marinette tu puedes! Me gritaba una vocecilla en mi mente, pero no podía obedecerla.

No solo era atractivo, también tenía un cuerpo trabajado debajo de la ropa casual que siempre llevaba, su abdomen y brazos con sus músculos marcados era algo tan hipnótico. ¿Por qué la vida me pone esta clase de pruebas? Tampoco soy tan buena para cruzar estos obstáculos.

—E-esto. —¡Vamos, yo sabía que podía! —Esto estaba en mi buzón, son tuyas. —Bien, perfecto, iba por un excelente camino. —Las pusieron por error. —El rostro me ardía de tan sonrojadas que estaban mis mejillas, creo que la sangre estaba refugiada en mi cabeza. —Toma. —Extendí los sobres.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Quieres pasar?

Ok, no iba preparada para eso, solo iba a darle las facturas y quizá decirle que algún día podríamos salir a tomar un café… ¡No que me invitara a pasar!

¿Cerebro, sigues ahí? Me preguntaba tratando que ¡pensara en algo!

No debía decir que sí, todo menos sí

—Si.

¡Mierda!

Antes que me diera cuenta ya estaba adentro de su apartamento. Aunque la estructura era similar al mío, la decoración lo hacía lucir más sobrio y elegante. El mío parecía el de un par de chicas en una pijamada eterna, el de él parecía el de un adulto maduro con un estilo moderno y diseño pop. Ahora me siento, intrigada, avergonzada e infantil… odio mi vida.

—¿Te ofrezco un café? O prefieres un té. —comenta Adrien aun acomodándose la sudadera.

—Ca-fé. —creo que mi cuerpo respondía mejor antes que mi cerebro pensara las cosas.

Mientras ponía la tetera al fuego y sacaba las tazas para ofrecerme la bebida, mis manos me sudaban terriblemente. En serio, las cosas estaban pasando mejor de lo que esperaba aunque estaba a punto de caer en coma por la impresión de lo que hacía.

Aunque él trataba de hacerme conversación y yo sólo podía contestar con monosílabos o una palabra. No quería ser grosera, en serio quería contestarle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Creo que al final entendió mi incomodidad y dejo de buscarme conversación.

—Lo siento, creo que debí pensar más en lo que sentías antes de obligarte a pasar. Sé que aceptaste por cortesía, lo lamento.

—No, no es tu culpa. Sólo estoy nerviosa, no suelo entrar al apartamento de chicos. —¡Wow! hasta que por fin, fui capaz de decir una frase sin trabarme o tartamudear.

—Yo, lo siento, perdón, no debí… lo siento, de verdad perdóname.

—Ahm, creo que debo irme. —Me levanté de mi asiento. —Gracias por el café. Y quien debe disculparse soy yo, no soy tan extrovertida como parezco es solo que no sé una forma correcta de hablar contigo. Sólo no puedo hacerlo, tan solo esto me está costando mucho trabajo y estoy hecha un manojo de nervios que en cuanto llegue a mi apartamento quizá me desplome y no sé por qué no dejo de hablar y ponerme en ridículo frente a ti, creo que mi inconsciente lo está haciendo a propósito. Adiós.

Sí esa era una horrible forma de terminar ese día, ahora quedaría como una tonta frente a él… jamás volvería a hablarme. Soy tan patética.

Volví a mi habitación, sin decirle a Alya lo había pasado aun cuando mi amiga esperaba con lujo de detalles para saber lo que había pasado. Me acosté y me envolví entre mis mantas. No ser capaz de decir las cosas tan sencillas, me asusta. He estado con otros chicos, ¿qué hacía a Adrien diferente?

No quería volver a verlo. Si iba a sentirse incómodo conmigo alrededor prefería huir de él como lo hacía con Kim o con el señor del otro edificio, algún comentario mordaz y adiós. Sí, soy patética y no me cansaré de repetirlo.

Al día siguiente, sabía que él saldría a correr temprano así que le pedí a Alya que fuera por el desayuno, ella me dijo que después de lo que pudo haber pasado en el apartamento de enfrente, era mejor no estar en el edificio.

Me invitó a desayunar y después que fuéramos por la despensa del mes. Un tiempo de shopping quizá me haría bien, o al menos eran las ideas de mi amiga.

Fuimos al centro, paseamos un rato y a la mitad de la tarde, volvimos con las bolsas de mercado atiborradas de productos y con una versión de mí, más relajada. Mientras ibamos de vuelta al apartamento, veo que Adrien está recargado en el barandal de las escaleras. Mi sonrisa se borra rápidamente…

—Marinette, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Sólo un minuto.

—N-no creo…

—Por favor, te lo ruego, por favor.

Alya tomó las bolsas que yo llevaba, era más que obvio que ella me estaba lanzando a este ruedo donde llevaba todas las de perder.

—Ad-Adrien yo necesito, de verdad, te ofrezco disculpas, el día de ayer actué como toda una tonta.

—Acompáñame por favor.

Me pidió que lo siguiera al roof garden del edificio. Este era el undécimo piso, que estaba cubierto, había macetas, flores, setos, era un jardín en todo su esplendor. Uno de los lugares a los que solía ir, con mucha frecuencia desde que mudé al edificio.

—Yo, creo que lo mejor era un lugar donde no te sintieras presionada y un poco de aire libre. —me ofrece asiento en uno de las acojinadas bancas del lugar. —Yo, quiero creer que esto, en verdad es para mí.

Me enseñó la última carta que le había escrito, donde en tres hojas, por ambos lados le daba un resumen de lo que él me hacía sentir. Un nudo en el estómago se me formó tan rápido que sentí como mis intestinos se movieron por el nerviosismo. Yo no la había puesto ahí así que eso era culpa de Alya, a veces dudo que sea mi amiga y siento que sólo quiere verme sufrir.

—Yo soy el destinatario o quizá era para otro Adrien, me gustaría pensar que soy yo por lo que leí.

—Lo siento, yo… no tengo nada por decir, más que siento que hayas leído eso. —Me disculpé.

—Creo que no soy el único que ha visto a alguien desde la lejanía. —confesó. Sólo pude abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa que causaron sus palabras en mí. —No te acuerdas de mí, pero no nos conocimos en este edificio, sino hace un año, frente a Agreste Design.

No, sencillamente no lo recuerdo. Recordaría un encuentro tan lindo con alguien como él.

Comienza a explicarme que ese día había regresado a París, después de haber hecho sus prácticas profesionales en Montparnasse.

—Fui a visitar a mi padre a su taller en la empresa.

—Dijiste que nos conocimos en Agreste ¿Tu papá trabaja ahí también? —pregunté al hallar esa desconcertante duda.

—Sip, mamá y papá. Son Gabriel y Charlotte…

—¿Qué curioso? Se llaman igual que mis jefes, la pareja Agreste. —Después de guardar silencio unos segundos las ideas se me acomodaron. —¿Eres hijo de los Agreste?

—Así es, soy Adrien Agreste. —Me ofreció su mano en forma de saludo. —No me gusta presentarme por el apellido de mis padres, así que lo dejo como Adrien A.

Mi cara de desconcierto lo asustó y cómo no. Eso quería decir que la niña bonita que estaba en su apartamento es la hija menor de mis jefes. Con razón llevaba ropa tan costosa, pues su padre la diseñó. Sí sabía que tenían hijos pero nunca los había conocido por que son muy herméticos con su vida personal y no me gusta involucrarme donde no me llaman. Aunque si sabía que sus hijos no tenían nada que ver con el medio y creo que su hermana se había ido a estudiar a Londres estos últimos años. Con razón, Adrien se parece a su madre y Felicia a su padre.

Adrien continuo con el relato de cómo fue que me conoció y que no recuerdo.

—Mi padre estaba esperando a mamá y yo los esperaba a ellos fuera del edificio. Creo que me confundiste con un despistado chico que olvidó su paraguas y se refugiaba de la lluvia.

Ya me había acordado. Parecía bastante conmocionado y pensé que si yo había tenido un buen día, quizá podría alegrarle el día a alguien más.

—Extendiste tu paraguas y me lo ofreciste así, sin más. Después me dijiste algo tan sencillo pero que en verdad necesitaba.

—"Todo esto pasara" —repetí inconscientemente.

—Yo acababa de terminar con mi novia, habíamos estado juntos por toda la universidad aunque eso le importó poco cuando se involucró con alguien más. Supongo que necesitaba un poco de confort y vine a buscar a mi familia y ahí apareciste tú. Tan mal me veía que incluso asusté a mis padres, y sin más, una chica que no me conocía me ofreció su mano y me sonrió para darme el mejor consejo que pude recibir. Quise regresarte el paraguas pues yo iría en el auto con mis padres pero no me diste tiempo, corriste y te perdiste entre la multitud.

Me confesó que al día siguiente quería regresarme el paraguas, pues al menos sabía que yo trabajaba en el edificio. Me buscó piso por piso, hasta que me encontró.

—No sé qué pasó, pero te veías tan centrada en tu trabajo. Lo que más me atrajo fueron tus ojos, eran bastante puros y expresivos. Dicen que la mirada es el reflejo del alma, así que no debías ser mala persona. Si yo te regresaba el paraguas, perdería cualquier conexión de volver a hablar contigo.

Continúo diciendo como había obtenido una plaza de profesor en una escuela cercana y había planeado regresar a vivir a la casa familiar aunque uno de sus amigos le había dicho que podría ser su roommate a Adrien le pareció buena idea y fue a revisar el lugar… ahí fue donde me volvió a ver. Creyó que eso sería cuestión del destino, ¿cómo podría ser posible que de millones de personas que viven en París? De miles de edificios que hay en la ciudad y de sesenta apartamentos en el edificio estaba la posibilidad que su amigo viviera frente a mí.

—Era una señal, debía de aceptar que estabas en mi destino.

Eso hizo que me sonrojara y terminé por bajar la mirada para que él no me viera.

—Mi amigo tuvo que mudarse de emergencia a Berlín, le dije que no habría problema si me dejaba el apartamento. Me postuló con el concejo y luego de seis meses pude vivir aquí. Yo, en verdad quería conocerte.

No podía ser cierto. Eso lo hacía diferente a todos los hombres a quienes había conocido.

—Llegaste a ser mi "chica del apartamento 5-15" y de verdad, en serio me gustaría conocerte. Gracias a esta carta me di cuenta que no hacía mucha falta hablar cuando sentimos algo similar. —sonrió de manera tímida.

Seguía sin creerlo. Yo también le gustaba y él me siguió antes que yo notara su existencia.

—¿T-te gustaría salir conmigo?

—Es difícil de creer todo lo que me dices. Creí que lo había echado a perder; me sentía muy tímida a tu alrededor, me sentía como si tú fueras alguien diferente y en verdad lo eres. S-si, me gustaría salir contigo.

El destino era algo que no formaba parte de mi vocabulario, aunque con las referencias dadas por él son las partes de un bello rompecabezas. Presuroso me pidió que fuéramos a cenar esa misma noche, para que seguir postergando una reunión entre ambos.

La presencia del otro hacia que nuestros corazones latieran, saltando de forma arrítmica. Quizá si teníamos una oportunidad.

* * *

************************************  
Sip, mi gran placer culposo es escuchar este tipo de música.  
En mi playlist usualmente encontraran rock, pop, metal sinfónico, death metal...  
pero también tengo canciones de este tipo, no sé por qué me gustan


End file.
